1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video image distribution technology and more particularly, to a video image distribution method for use in a mobile electronic device, which includes the step of controlling the video camera and starting image capture execution command, the step of temporarily storing original video camera images, the step of enabling the proprietary camera layer to use resource images for the creation of an image processing chain, the step of allocating hardware and software resources and constructing an image processing node, and then enabling image processing chain to add source images to multiple processed images for storage, and the step of creating an application user linked service execution command and distributing temporarily stored multiple images to multiple application users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern electronic technology and multimedia technology are continuously flourishing, general handheld or mobile electronic devices (such as smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, etc.) have become immensely popular in nearly all corners of the world. With the popularity of the Internet, there are more and more users choose to use instant communication interfaces (such as Skype, Line, Viber, Yahoo Messenger, etc.) as calls, text chat or video instant communication bridge Internet the popularity of the network, there are more and more users choose real-time communication interfaces (such as Skype, Line, Viber, Yahoo Messenger, etc.) for calls, real-time text chat or video communication, further shortening the distance between people.
However, current handheld or mobile electronic devices are mainly operated by an operating system to drive a video camera to capture user images and to send captured images through the Internet to other users on real time, thereby getting video capabilities. However, subject to the restrictions on the hardware and software itself, the operating system (such as Android, iOS, Windows Phone, etc.) of a handheld or mobile electronic device only checks whether there are other programs have used the video camera. Because the video camera hardware can simply serve only one single program user at one same time and can run only on one single image format setting (such as resolution, frame rate, etc.), the video camera hardware will be unable to run if multiple users simultaneously open the video camera and make different format settings.
Therefore, how to effectively solve the problem of format setting conflict when multiple program users access to one single camera is an important subject to be improved.